Fibrosis, the accumulation of excessive connective tissue forming a neomatrix, plays a key role in the development of long-term complications in most non-acute gastrointestinal diseases of children. The current protocol correlates serum markers for connective tissue metabolism with the course of the fibrosis-causing conditions and with the actual degree of collagen accumulation in the affected tissues, determined in surplus of biopsies obtained exclusively for diagnostic purposes.